


Narrow, Thin, and Gone

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint knew there was a thin line when it came to Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narrow, Thin, and Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Avengers movieverse, Clint, lost your balance on a tight rope; it's never too late to get it back](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/565327.html?thread=79456847#t79456847)_
> 
> I read it wrong, though, and so I didn't see that it wasn't too late. I wrote it like it was.
> 
> And I wrote it with a pairing, hope that's not too out of bounds.

* * *

There was a very thin line between liking Natasha and loving her.

Clint had been her partner long enough to know the danger of that latter option. He'd been her hunter before, and he knew that she was capable of making men fall for her in minutes. Most of them only wanted her as a warm body, beautiful as that body was. They never cared about her mind or her heart. They didn't want to know her thoughts or her feelings.

He knew them. Not all of them, Natasha had her secrets still, and he never pushed because he knew she needed them just like he needed his.

He knew her, and he knew how dangerous it was to fall for her, how thin that tightrope was and how little room there was for error. He'd thought he was careful. He'd thought he'd done well walking that line.

He was wrong.

He'd fallen a long time ago.


End file.
